Dragon Ball Heroes: The Story of the Heroes
Dragon Ball Heroes: The Story of Heroes is a story about the Saiyan Hero, Majin Hero, and Frieza's race Hero. It shows all there real people, all are fan made, such as Gao Sekigo (Saiyan Hero), Malin Loka (Magin Hero), Jane Acigami (Girl Saiyan Hero), Faro Imigami (Frieza's race Hero). The reason we need these names is because all the Heroes are real people sucked into a video game. Gao Sekigo "Honey, Your package of Dragonball cards are here!" Gao's mother said with her happy voice as always Gao was a 12 year old boy, his father had left him as a child, all he watched all day was Dragonball, not alot of people liked him. They called him a "Nerd" and a "Geek" of Dragonball. All he ever wished for was either to be a Saiyan or for people to stop bulling him. Gao jumped downstairs, he grabed the box and opened it slowly, then he saw a new card, he got it for his birthday, and it had him on it! "I'm gonna go to the arcade ok mom?" Gao said, running out the door without an answer. Gao ran as fast as he could, he jumped into the arcade and put his card in, then to his suprise he saw Goku, Trunks, two guys he kinnda noticed, and Cell. Gao noticed a red and yellow gi, He touched his hair to make sure this was real. He smiled widely, his dream has come true! It got dark, Trunks came out of dust and said "Hey, kid lets fight Cell." Goku smiled and then got back to serious mode, He saw the Saiyan with long hair fighting a Cell Junior. Then he saw a Saiyan with Android 17's hair shooting a blast at a Cell Junior, and then they got back to back and said "Come fight with us!" Cell came out, he looked around and then Gao saw Goku, Goku started to fight Cell, he was kicking and punching like crazy, then Goku got kneed into a giant rock. Cell landed right next to Gao, Gao was very scared. He got serious and jumped at Cell, only to get kneed. Cell got right in front of Gao, Goku ran up to Gao and then. "We have to do a Kamehameha wave. Togather." said Goku getting in the stance Gao shacked his head yes and they did it togather. Cell got blasted into oblivion, Cell was defeated, and now they might have to face there hardest challenge yet. Buu Malin Loka "Malin, you know that kid that you never hanged out with, Gao, Everybody thinks he's ben kidnapped." Malin's mother said "Really, that kid, what would anybody want with him?" Malin said "I don't know." Malin's mother replied "By the way your Dragonball cards got here today, the one that you paid 200$ for so you could get a Majin you on the cover with the name "Majin Hero"." Malin took the box and went to the arcade, he put the card in and the macine began to glow. "What the hell is wrong with this thing!" Malin said, kicking the macine Then, in a blink of and eye he was rolling out of Buu's stomach He saw Buu, Trunks, and a boy that looked like Gao. Buu was terrorizing the city, and Malin knew that was bad, he put his finger out and shaked his head No. Buu went straight for Trunks, Trunks however shot blast at Buu, that didn't last long after he got kicked into the ground. The ground was shaking, Gao didn't want to lose the Dragonball in his hand, Malin helped him catch it. Buu landed right in front of Gao and Malin. Trunks got up, looked at Buu. "Gao?" Trunks said Buu continued to eat the candy of all the people in town. Trunks went straight foward into Buu, punching and kicking. Buu tried to eat more candy but Malin rushed at Buu, moving him out of the way. Malin punched Buu, and got ready to attack with the Purple Fist Attack, his arms streached out and punched Buu. Gao came in laying some hard punches on Buu, then Malin came back in and got blown away by Buu. "What have you done Buu!" Trunks said, Trunks was screaming, he turned Super Saiyan, then SSJ3! Trunks hit Buu with his Shining Sword Attack and made him fly into space, defeated Now they have to face a new threat. Frieza Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen